BC Doxus Kaunas
BC Doxus Kaunas is a Lithuanian team managed by dommaz, currently playing in 3.3 division. Team plays it's home matches in DoxyPalace, which has 20000 seats. Club colours are red and white. Club History Season 4 Season 4 was the first season for BC Doxus (which was then known as BC Plain White Kaunas), team played pretty well, best players on the roster were latvian giant Mārcis Ģipslis, and two promising players - shooting guard from Portugal Agostinho Esteves, who averaged almost 16 points per game in his first year as a pro and Ferdinandas Artamanovas - 15 year old lithuanian, who had an average of 13 points and 6 boards. Despite his very young age, he was announced as the MVP of the club. Season was pretty successful for the team, as BC Plain White finished 4th. Season 5 The new era. Second season started with the addition of bosnian guard duo - Redžad Šabotič, sharpshooter, who averaged 20 rating points per game and Mihajlo Perez, who had a couple of outstanding performances in his first games for the club, but was eventually sold to another team due to his poor skills from the stripe. He was replaced by Ivis Gilis, latvian playmaker, who had 17 PPG and was one of the main players. After addition of the mighty Ville-Veikko Lahti, it seemed that BC Plain White just can't stop winning. But a couple of dramatic losses took this season to a breathtaking conclusion - BC Plain White had a title match last week. And they delivered. VVL dominated the court and after the first half he already had 17 points and 5 boards, but the score was still very close. But BC Plain White players were able to wrap it up in the second half. Polish SF H. Woloszowski made some clutch shots and BC Plain White emerged as champions. Season 6 Season 6 was the first for the club in third division. BC Plain White added a couple of college graduates - center Gregoire Jolly from France and bulgarian PG Nikolay Naydenov. Season started out pretty well, but some close losses were a bit too much for dommaz to take, so he decided to sell his whole team and go for the youth. This resulted in the addition of Alfred Garwood, UK U18 NT member and Everett Matos, USA U18 NT member. Despite youngsters losing most of their games, team managed to tie for the 7th place. Season 7 Started in another sell-out. This time youngsters were replaced with experienced guys. This didn't work out well either, as the team, which was in the top three for about a half of the season, began to lose games and league positions. Team was sold once again, and some younger players with potential were bought. Two experienced internationals Marcus Hanley and Bilan Begolli were left to tutor the youth. Team was renamed to BC Doxus Kaunas. Season 8 Early in the season BC Doxus got badly crashed by opponents, and mainly because of the result dommaz decided to bring some new blood. Lithuanian sharpshooter Bacakas replaced Almos Imre, Patrikas Stankevičius was replaced by Greek powerhouse in the paint Takis Ketsapakis, and boy from Romania Laviniu Helgiu was also put on sale. Despite some positive vibes, further changes were made (including departure of Marcus Hanley) and team started winning (finally). Players Notable Players http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Albania.png Bilan Begolli http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Lithuania.png Alfredas Kavaliauskas http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Latvia.png Mārcis Ģipslis http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Latvia.png Ivis Gilis http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Bosnia%20and%20Herzegovina.png Redžad Šabotič http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Finland.png Ville-Veikko Lahti (a.k.a. VVL) http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Lithuania.png Ferdinandas Artamanovas http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/United%20Kingdom.png Alfred Garwood http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/USA.png Everett Matos http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Canada.png Marcus Hanley Short Club History In season 7 BC Doxus Kaunas were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. Team was renamed to BC Doxus Kaunas. In season 6 BC Plain White Kaunas finished on 7. place in 3.3. In season 6 BC Plain White Kaunas were eliminated in 2. round of national cup. In season 5 BC Plain White Kaunas won league 4.8. In season 5 BC Plain White Kaunas were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. In season 4 BC Plain White Kaunas finished on 4. place in 4.8. In season 4 BC Plain White Kaunas were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. On 31.12.2007 current manager took over and moved the club to Kaunas. Notable transfers On 11.02.2009 club sold Valerijus Jaiktis for a record amount of 4.667.470 €. On 24.04.2009 club bought Marcus Hanley for a record amount of 3.907.643 €. Notable matches Most points scored: 106 vs. BC Zilvas Most points received: 108 vs. Turron de Xixona Least points scored: 42 vs. simer Least points received: 34 vs. ŠD Koš Highest win: 100 - 36 vs. Kurkuliai Highest loss: 48 - 93 vs. BC maddogg Links BC Doxus Kaunas clubpage - Club page on basketsim.com Category:Teams Category:Lithuanian Teams